1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid rubber composition. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rubber composition comprising a liquid rubber component reinforced by fine particles of a 1,2-polybutadiene resin component.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a liquid rubber has a flow property at room temperature, and thus allows processing procedures using liquid rubber to be easily mechanized, automated and carried out continuously and with reduced labor. Also, it is known that when the liquid rubber is cured by a certain chemical treatment, the resultant cured rubber exhibits similar physical properties to those of conventional vulcanized rubber materials and thus, usually, the cured liquid rubber can be reinforced by conventional inorganic fillers.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 54-70,349 discloses that when a liquid polybutadiene rubber is mixed with an electroconductive filler, a cured rubber material having a stable electroconductivity is obtained. Also, Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 1-37,407 discloses that when a liquid diene polymeric material is mixed with carbon black having a specific average molecular weight and a specific particle size, a cured elastic material having excellent flexing resistance and cutting resistance.
However, the inorganic fillers are disadvantageous in that since the inorganic fillers have a significantly higher specific gravity than that of the liquid rubber, it is difficult to uniformly disperse the inorganic fillers in the liquid rubber and even when uniformly dispersed in the liquid rubber, the inorganic fillers separate from the liquid rubber within a short time.